Princess
by Lalalola012
Summary: Tadase's love has recently been sparked yet again. By whom, you ask? A princess. Ironic,huh? My first attempt at a one-shot, revised.


The tires of the plane scratch the runway like your teacher's nails on a chalkboard. I step off the plane into my new adventure, the United Kingdom.

~~Princess~~

"All right sir, you name?"

"Hoto- uh, Tadase Hotori." God, these foreign ways of speaking were so confusing. How is my given name more important than my honorable family name?

"Apartment 1-B"

"Thank you sir."

1-B, 1-B, ah, there it is! I pull out my keys and open up the door to my new home. It's nice enough. Beige furniture, and a great view. Bonus for me, a large flat-scren television. Oh man, I am so tired! I flop onto the bed and turn on the TV. Then, I gasp in surprise. There was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, smiling and waving at the public. The nightly news, eh? Phew, so it's not just an actress who's already married. Now, who is this woman?

"_Here's Princess Julianna coming back from her service project in Ghana-"_

Wait, what?

'Princess Julianna'

'PRINCESS Julianna'

Well, just my luck. Head over heels because of a princess. I remember myself when I was younger, always obsessed with being kingly. Why was I like that? Some sort of supernatural force, making me be leaderly?

"_Yeah, Matt, the beautiful princess is getting betrothed to Prince Matthew this-"_

Oh. Scratch that. Head over heels because of a TAKEN princess. Just my luck.

~~Princess~~

Princess Julianna, Princess Julianna, wherefore art some images of Princess Julianna?

Ah, there we go. God, I cannot get over her gorgeous golden locks, sparkling green eyes. What I wouldn't give to just meet he-

_Grumble, rumble, rumble_

Oh yeah! I need to eat, don't I? I pull on my coat and shoes, and walk out the door.

~~Princess~~

The streets of London are so crowded, I think to myself while simultaneously dodging people. Suddenly, my dodging skills prove to be uneffective-

"Oh miss! I'm so sorr- Princess Julianna?"

The woman looks up at me with wide, embarrassed eyes. I can tell it's the princess, even with the brunette wig, and bright red lipstick. (I've stared at her face long enough to know!) It's got to be the eyes that give it away.

"How can you tell?" She says, face changing into a sassy smirk.

"Well, I guess I can tell it's you even with that strange disguise." I say, trying to sound as equally confident.

She blinks, instantly hypnotizing me. Oh, those eyes, those eyes…

"Excuse me, I never got you name."

"Tadase. Tadase Hotori. I'm from Japan, but I recently moved here."

Smirk, smirk, smirk. It'd be nice to see a smile, but it's better than a frown.

"So, you can easily recognize my facial features within a short time period?"

"U-uh, uh,well."

"I recognize that blush! Do you have a crush on me?"

"Uh, yeah. Heh, I guess I do, maybe."

She smiles at me, and I realize something. She smiles like Amu. She freakin' smiles like AMU! Dimples, perfect 'm' shape of the arch in her top lip, and dazzling white teeth. No, no, no. Please no. Not Amu. The smile drops from my face, as to hers.

"Are you okay? T-Tadase?"

"You smile like Amu."

"Amu?"

I take a shaky breath. "Amu was my girlfriend, th-then she died in a car accident."

"Oh, I see. Would you like me to leave?"

"No! I mean, I just moved here to get away from all the memories. Then you showed up, and I guess I just, fell in love again, only to find that you're engaged. It just seems that nobody can ever return my feelings, and I just keep throwing my love away."

"That's not true."

"Yeah, but it probably will be!"

"Two girls. There's a billion more out there. It'll all be okay. You'll find love. I promise you." She flashes me a smile. Not a grin, no, her teeth weren't even showing. Just a naturally beautiful, gracious smile.

"Th-thank you, miss." I really meant it. I take her hand and kiss it gently.

She giggles.

"It's no problem."

~~Princess~~

"Do you, Prince Matthew, take Princess Julianna, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"And do you, Princess Julianna take Prince Matthew to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

Eh, so I didn't get the girl. Well, there's a billion more out there, I say to myself. The secretary at that law firm was giving me googly eyes, now that I think of it. I don't have to rush something that'll find me on its own. As I watch my two-day-long love interest kiss her new husband, I feel a sense of happiness, content, and comfort. Julianna taught me something I'll always remember.

It's no problem.


End file.
